Her birthday
by LipstickSmear
Summary: 2 Fics both birthday themed and swanqueen. The first is fluffy and cute and the second is smutty and kinky. I hope you will enjoy and the second will be posted later today.
1. Chapter 1

A cold October morning.

Emma wakes up like every other day. She gets out of bed and leaves to get herself some breakfast. But this morning is different, this morning is her birthday. She opens the door and sees her parents and Henry all sat around the kitchen island, Henry with a smirk on his face he's trying to hide.

"Hey," Emma says wiping her eyes and taking a seat next to Henry. The other three reply with much more excited sounding hey's and Emma gives all three of them curious looks. "So what are you doing for your birthday, and did your girlfriend get you anything?" Emma looked at Snow then gave a pleading for look to David hoping that she wouldn't have to answer but he didn't help. "I'm not doing anything for my birthday because it's not a big deal, and I'll be seeing Regina later but I don't think she would have gotten me anything."

Emma finished her breakfast which Snow had made and went to get dressed ready for work. She went to the station and readied herself for a long day, wishing she could skip work and go straight to seeing Regina.

The day crawled, various people coming in to complain about something or to wish her a happy birthday. The truth was Emma never celebrated her birthday, she didn't know the exact day she was born till she came to storybrooke and she never really had anything to celebrate before that either.

Halfway through her shift and her phone vibrates, a text from Regina popping up on her screen. Emma instantly picks up her phone with a smile on her face, reading the words on her screen. 'Hey babe, happy birthday, since I'm kind of your boss you can have the rest of the day off. Meet me at my house in an hour.' Emma rolled her eyes at Regina calling herself Emma's boss but was a little excited to see what Regina wanted her at the mansion so early for.

Emma drove home and changed her clothes, wanting to look nice for seeing Regina. She raced back to her car and drove to the mansion, going as fast as she legally could, with being the sheriff and having to set a good example.

Reaching the mansion, Emma jumped out of the car and quickly made her way to the door. It hadn't yet been an hour since Emma got the text but it was close enough and the blonde knew Regina preferred early than late.

Regina opened the door in a skin tight, blue dress, with two zips visible to Emma. Both woman had huge smiles on their faces, "your early," Regina pointed out sounding surprised. The brunette motioned Emma to come in and the blonde kissed her girlfriend and walked into the house. "I couldn't wait an hour to see you, and you do prefer early than late."

"I do, and happy birthday, even if you would have heard it a million times already." Emma and Regina joined in a kiss, a kiss filled with love. "I love you," Emma said softly. "I love you too," Regina replied almost as a whisper. Regina grabbed her leather jacket, "ready to go?" She asked with a smile on her face, knowing her surprise for Emma that she had planned. Emma nodded curiously and the couple left the mansion.

Regina drove, insisting that Emma shouldn't know where they were going until they got there. Once Regina had drove off of her road she held up a piece of fabric, "you're going to have to wear this, but for a different reason to our usual one." She winked at the blonde before passing over the fabric. Emma tied the blindfold over her eyes and sat waiting to get to their destination.

"Can I know where we're going, just one little hint." Emma pleaded as she sat eagerly. Regina refused, making Emma pout in the seat next to her. "Don't pout, even if it's cute it's very childlike." The blonde rolled her eyes beneath the blindfold and lessened her pouting.

The car stopped and Emma reached for her blindfold, only to have her hands swatted away by the brunettes hand. "Just 5 minutes of walking with the blindfold on, then I'll let you take it off." Emma nodded her head and felt for the door handle. After a minute of failing to find it, Regina laughed at Emma, "I'll help you get out of the car," she spoke as she continued to laugh.

Regina helped Emma out and held her hand to lead her to where they were going. Once there, Regina let go of the blondes hand and stood infront of her, turning Emma's body to face where she needed to look.

The blonde took off the blindfold and gasped at the sight before her, a table and two chairs set, with candles in the centre. The table was laid in the place the couple had their very first kiss, where Regina finally showed her true feelings to Emma. The blonde turned and kissed the other woman, as passionate as their first.

The women sat at the table after Regina went to her car quickly for the picnic basket. She pulled out a bear claw for Emma and glasses with some red wine. Regina filled both glasses and took a sip from her own, looking nervous compared to her usual strong look.

Regina and Emma held the others hand on the table as they finished their wine and talked. The blonde started to feel happy about her birthday, she did have things to celebrate, an amazing girlfriend and a perfect son.

"I have one last surprise for today." Regina began with a slightly nervous smile. Regina stood and lowered herself onto one knee, pulling out a small box from her pocket. She opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring both women had ever seen. "I know our lives will never be peaceful, but I want to spend every crazy day with you. I want to protect you from any magical beasts that come our way. I love you with all my heart, Emma Swan will you marry me?"

Emma started to tear up as she nodded, unable to think up a single word to say. The couple came together in a kiss and a warm embrace. Regina took the ring out of the box and put it onto the blondes finger, Emma looking at the perfect ring and kissing her now fiancée again. "I love you too," Emma finally said between kisses, "and this is the best birthday ever, thanks to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina and Emma were stood, waiting for the Evil Queen to show herself. They were almost getting to the bottom of why she was here, and was hopefully going to find out after this visit. Their hands were locked together.

A puff of purple smoke appeared in front of them, they tightened their grip, waiting to confront the Queen. She stood before the couple, face cold and posture as regal as always.

"I heard it was your birthday," the queen simply spoke, looking towards the blonde. Emma rolled her eyes but nodded at the statement. "Well, I'm not going to hurt you but I'm not leaving yet, I'm going to make your birthday something to remember."

Both woman across from the queen raised their eyebrows, wondering what the queen could possible want. The evil woman laughed, "I want you," she whispered with a grin. Emma and Regina looked confused at each other then back at the queen, "and how exactly do you want me." The queen pushed forward, kissing Emma hard on the lips.

When she pulled back, she looked across to her better half to see a face of shock at what just happened. "Do you mind?" Regina asked between gritted teeth." The queen smirked, "not at all, in fact, I'm going to give both of you the best day of your lives."

The woman raised their eyebrows again and gave each other a very confused look, "how are you planning on doing that?" Regina asked. "I will by showing Emma what you like most in bed, and making Emma feel things that you could never do without me."

Regina bit her lip, knowing that the queen knew everything about her, especially her turn ons. Emma was curious of what the queen had planned and wanted to see how this would go. Both woman nodded their consent and looked at each other, wondering what could happen to the couple from now.

Another puff of purple smoke, but this time it took away all three woman. When the smoke cleared, they were in the vault. The queen stepped forward and kissed the blonde once more, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to her body. Regina was next to them, pouting that she was left out. The evil queen stopped, turned to her other half, and kissed her. Both Emma and Regina were slightly shocked by the queen.

But Regina didn't stop the kiss, nor did the queen. Emma watched in awe as the two woman connected lips in a heated kiss. Eventually the queen pulled away, waving her hand to remove all clothes of the three woman. Regina and the queen turned to Emma, now both smirking they pushed her onto the seat near them.

As Regina kissed Emma, the queen kissed slowly up the blondes toned legs. Emma felt Regina's body, moving her hands to where Regina wanted them the most. The queen moved slowly up Emma's legs as the blonde moved her hands lower to Regina's centre. They continued to kiss as Emma pushed two fingers into the woman above her, feeling the queens fingers going inside her as she did so.

All three woman moaned as the woman moved their fingers in a rhythm. Regina gripped Emma as both woman grew close to their orgasms. With one last movement of their hands, Regina and Emma were climaxing and moving their hips as they did so.

Now it was the queens turn to climax. Emma pushed the queen down and Regina whispered into the blondes ear. Both woman grinned at each other and turned their hands to use their magic. Emma put restraints on the queen and Regina magicked a whip into her hand.

The queens eyes widened then a smile grew on her, she bit her lip as she watched the two woman. Emma was surprised that Regina and the queen liked whips and being tied up, she was also very turned on by that.

Regina rubbed the whip along the queens leg before slapping it against the soft skin. Both the queen and Emma moaned, Emma moving to Regina to use the whip herself. Both Regina's bit their lips, wanting to feel the whip against their skin. Emma saw the look in Regina's eyes and waved her hand once more, adding another whip to her other hand and tying Regina so she was next to the queen.

Emma looked at them both, all three woman biting their lips. The blonde hovered the whips over the two woman, feathering them across their skin. She lifted up the whips and brought them back down in a quick motion, releasing gasps from both brunettes mouths.

Hit after hit, Emma continued until both woman were covered in red marks. Emma looked at the pair, "would you like to be untied, or would you prefer me to do something else you two may enjoy?" Regina looked over to the queen who had a smirk on her face, "untie us, I have a few ideas of what we should do to you."

Emma released them and was instantly restrained herself, still stood up with her arms and legs stretched apart. The blonde didn't know which Regina did that, but was turned on and needed to know what they were doing next. The queen picked up one of the whips but was stopped by Regina before she could lay a hand on Emma. "We need a safe word first." Emma thought for a second, "how about evil." The queen rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

The queen placed the whip on the blondes ass and brought it back to hit her. Just as she did so, Emma pulled Regina close to her, kissing her and biting her lip as the queen hit her over and over again, a moan escaping with every touch from the whip on her.

Regina kissed down the blondes body, heading towards her dripping centre. As the queen hit again, Regina breathed in the scent of the blonde before taking her first lick, both Emma and Regina moaning at the touch.

With the queen whipping her and Regina between her legs, Emma was at the edge of her climax, trying to stay stood up as her legs went weak. One last lick and one last hit and Emma was climaxing, moaning and screaming. Regina went back up Emma's body and kissed her, Emma tasting herself on the brunettes mouth. Regina then kissed the queen, the queen moaning at the taste of the blonde. Emma watched on, "well this has been the best birthday ever."


End file.
